


Something about Him

by QueenAlicorn



Category: simpsons
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlicorn/pseuds/QueenAlicorn
Summary: Lisa decides to study Springfield with the help of her now completed time machine. But what happens when her research leads her to develop a crush on someone she thought she hated. When Lisa thinks about it, she can only say that there is something about him.
Relationships: Lisa/Jimbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or their characters.

Chapter 1,

"I'm done, I'm done." Lisa shouted gleefully and Bart was walking by when she said this, and figured that there may be a new project to destroy in the honor of brotherly love.

"What do you have there?" Bart asked and Lisa turned around to look at him. Despite the fact that she knew that her nosy 17 year old brother was up to no good, she was too excited to care.

"Do you remember my idea go back and create an accurate log of the history of Springfield and have my book in the library?" Lisa asked and Bart yawned.

"No, but listening to you discuss this has made me want to ignore you, so I'm going to Milhouse's to hang out with the guys." Bart said and Lisa scoffed.

"I still can't believe you are friends with Jimbo Jones and his stupid thugs." Lisa said and Bart laughed.

"That's because you are a nerd and you always will be. After all, they are 5, count 'em, 5 years older with us. And hanging out with a 22 year old is more fun then you will ever know." Bart said, and he laughed once again before walking out of her room and out of their house. Lisa rolled her eyes, even though she was 15, her bother still acted 10. She didn't even get the chance to tell him about her new time machine.

"Oh well, it's his own damn fault for being so stupid. But, where shall I go first? I could document the failures of Sideshow Bob, that could be a funny story to write. Or maybe I can write our family history, which could be a nice little present for mom. Or maybe-" Lisa's train of thought was interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

"Hello? Oh Janie, how are you? You want me to go shopping with you, why I thought I annoyed you? My honest opinion, oh alright. Maybe I could find something for myself too. Why are you laughing? Oh, I can to enjoy shopping. Ugh, hell did not freeze over. Look do you want me to come down or not. Well ok then. I think it will take me about 15 minutes to be there on my bike, so I'll be there soon." Lisa hung up the phone and rubbed the arch of her nose.

...

Lisa entered the mall and she contemplated why she wanted to buy a new outfit. She never cared about clothes recently, but today she did. Perhaps she subconsciously wanted to look nice so that she didn't resemble her old self. Almost like when she went to the Flanders vacation house and she decided to create a different look for herself. There wasn't anything wrong with her blue jeans and her simple shirt, but perhaps she should look a little more edgy like Jimbo, and Shauna. That way she will simply look like the average teen.

"Lisa, do you think that this ultra-miniskirt is long enough for school?" Janie asked when she entered the store and Liza sighed to see the skirt that was the same length as Janie's wrists.

"No, it's not appropriate for school because it doesn't past the fingertip test." Lisa said and Janie pouted.

"But this skirt has a thick liner so guys can't see your underwear, no matter how far you bend over." Janie complained and Lisa rolled her eyes.

"You asked me a question, and I answered it. The shortest skirt you can wear is one that your fingertips can touch." Lisa said and Janie toughed the edge of her skirt.

"There, I can wear them to school." She said with a smile and Lisa shook her head.

"No, that's wrong. Relax your arms, just let them dangle by your side." Lisa said and Janie did so.

"See. The edge of your fingertips is were the skirt has to be. Somewhere between there and the floor." Lisa said and Janie sighed.

"Well, maybe I could wear it for special dates. Those school rules suck." Janie said and Lisa rolled her eyes at this comment.

"Well, sorry if you don't like it. If you want you could try to talk to principal Skinner, but until then, it simply doesn't pass the fingertip test." Lisa said and she heard someone laughing behind her. She turned around to see Jimbo leaning against a rack of clothes.

"Fingertip test? I can perform several fingertip tests if you want." Jimbo said and Lisa sighed.

"That is very inappropriate, and last I heard you were suppose to be hanging out with my brother." Lisa said and Jimbo shrugged.

"I haven't decided yet. I may pop in later, but I may just hang out with you since you two are having such an interesting conversation." Jimbo said and Lisa turned to him.

"You don't have to be an arse all the time. You can just go." Lisa said and Jimbo shrugged and started to walk away.

"Wait! Jimbo, do you think that you could give an opinion on my clothes. I probably want a guys perspective for the impact it will have." Janie said and Jimbo walked back over to them.

"Clothes like that?" Jimbo asked and Janie nodded.

"Well, it will defiantly raise a few guys, but most guys like me will take one look at the skirt and instantly think that you're an easy target with a lot of arrows. If you add a good 3 or 4 inches then you can still show off your legs with less perverted behavior around you." Jimbo said, crossing his arms and Janie looked down at her skirt.

"I bet you're right. I'll go change into something else." she said and Jimbo turned to Lisa who had wide eyes.

"What's with you?" he asked and Lisa blushed slightly when she realized that she was staring.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect you to be so... Helpful and honest. I expected you to say sexual to convince her to buy it." Lisa admitted and Jimbo shrugged.

"Well, there was was this person I cared about and she talked to me about all the negative influences women face and at first I didn't care. That is until she brought my little sister into the mix. And she is basically Bart's age and he was a lot like me and that scared me." Jimbo said and Lisa went ahead and smiled.

"Wow, this is a side of you that I'm not use to seeing." Lisa said and Jimbo smiled back.

"Well, I guess I should say that you shouldn't get use to this side. But for some odd reason I want to stay. Perhaps because your brother and Milhouse have been getting a little needy." Jimbo said and Lisa chuckled.

"And to think, before I left the house, Bart was bragging about how I couldn't have fun with a 22 year old." She said and then she blushed.

"Oh, well, that didn't really come out right." Lisa said and Jimbo laughed.

"You're alright Simpson." Jimbo said and Lisa couldn't help but smile out of relief.

"My name is Lisa." she said and Jimbo shrugged.

"I know." he said and then he nudged her.

"Actually, I still get a bad rep at the mall, so why don't you call me James for a while." Jimbo said and Lisa shrugged.

"I'll try. For Janie's sake that is." she said.

"Of course." Jimbo said with a smile that he was trying to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.

Chapter 2,

Lisa noticed that the more Janie tried on clothes, the longer it took. Lisa was starting to get annoyed with the delays so she started to look at the clothes in the immediate area.

Jimbo was sitting in the little chair with one arm behind his head, and the other in his lap so that he could lazily look at his phone. Bart had started texting him, asking him when he was going to come over. He was just ignoring Bart, but then he started to text Jimbo every 60 seconds, so he decided to just watch Lisa until he came up with something to shut Bart up.

She looked pretty bored until she walked over to this table and the simply froze. Jimbo sat up and stared at her, he was oddly worried about her behavior, considering the fact that he barely knew her. She seemed to be staring at something so Jimbo decided to walk over to her. She was looking at some flowy top that was white at the top and black at the bottom. She bit her lip and picked up the tag.

"French dressing, Chantilly lace, and faceted-crystal buttons. Oh, it's $45, but it's originally $120. Goodness, what makes a shirt so expensive." Lisa asked herself and Jimbo looked at the shirt and picked it up.

"Hm, there is something familiar about this shirt. Have you seen anyone in town wear a shirt like this?" Jimbo asked and Lisa sadly shook her head.

"No, it is a pretty shirt though." Lisa said and Jimbo looked down at the shirt, and then at Lisa.

"Well, um, you could try it on." Jimbo said and Lisa blinked at him.

"Oh, no I couldn't. I mean $45 on one shirt? My dad would kill me." Lisa said and Jimbo chuckled.

"Maybe, maybe not, but you may hate it when you put it on. Heck, if Janie is the only person trying on clothes, then I will be so bored. I mean, I think she has been in that changing room for a good 10 minutes now." Jimbo said gabbing a thumb in her general direction, and Lisa giggled which made him smile.

"Well, ok. But perhaps I should look around more, just to complete an outfit and not take as long as Janie." Lisa said and Jimbo laughed.

"Whatever, dude. I'll be in the chair." He said as he handed her the shirt that he was holding. Lisa stared at him for a moment, for she could not understand him. Back in elementary school she remembers Jimbo bullying every kid in sight, including her, but now, 7 years later, he has really matured. Sorta.

"Ok, so what do you think about this outfit then." Janie said and Lisa looked over at her, gave her a thumbs down and kept looking around. Janie scoffed when she saw this, and turned to Jimbo.

"What about you?" She asked putting her hands on her hips and she watched him text someone.

"Well, I am no fashion expert or anything, but I think that you are... what's it called... crushing the colors together.' Jimbo said and Janie blinked and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a bright orange skirt, a black tank top and a bright pink jacket.

"What's clashing?" She asked and Jimbo started rubbing his left eye.

"This outfit is physically hurting my vision. I'm not sure you want to do that to other people's eyes." Jimbo said and Janie groaned.

"Well, that's all the clothes I found that I wanted and could afford. So are you really telling me that I am only going home with 3 tank tops, 2 sweater, 5 skirts, a pair of blue jeans, 4 shirts, and 6 jackets?" Janie said in disbelief and Jimbo blinked.

"Let's see, you said 6 jackets, 3 shirts, 5 jeans... uh... 7... sweaters..." He muttered and Janie glared at him.

"Do you listen to any women?" She asked and Jimbo contorted his face in disapproval.

"You asked me to stay, remember?" He said and Janie rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm done so I guess I'm done punishing you." She said in a slightly teasing tone and Jimbo smiled.

"Good, well maybe I can get the feeling back in my legs. After all that waiting I feel like a man in a wheelchair. Oh, oh, ow." He said and Janie stormed back into the changing room and after about 2 minutes she came out in her regular clothes and started to check out. Jimbo was about to leave when he saw Lisa over at a cheapy earring display. He had spent enough time here, first trying to find a present for his little sister, and then helping Janie out, but he was the one who convinced her to go ahead and try on something for fun. Would it be right to leave her?

"Janie?" He heard her say when she saw her friend leave through the mirror and she turned around and blinked as hurt filled her eyes. Jimbo saw this and he sat back down in the chair. Chime. Bart was texting him again, and Jimbo sighed.

I didn't know that you were spending time with your girlfriend. I thought you were single right now. No problemo, we will just egg the school another time.

Jimbo read this and then looked at Lisa again who was still a little sad, but she wasn't surprised. Looking back at the phone, he wondered why she had been able to alter his actions lately.

Well, she isn't around a lot and we need the time to go crazy and hook up. But I think she said something about being friends with Lisa. Can you tell me a little about your sister so that I can talk to her about that?

Ew, you wanna talk to you're girlfriend about my sister? Eh, whatever floats your boat, although, I bet Lisa has nothing to do with that. Lisa doesn't really have any friends. She was and always has been an outcast. She really loves her saxophone, but you should remember that from all the times that you played keep away with it, haha.

Jimbo had forgotten doing that to Lisa. He use to do that to so many kids and they all loved various things. How was he suppose to remember everything he did as a bully. Looking over at Lisa again, he saw that she had found a pair of earrings the shape of some random music notes, and figured that she still had a deep love of music.

Anyways, one of the big things with Lisa is that she is a vegetarian and so you can't say something like, 'Lisa and I had pork chops once' because she doesn't eat meat. Lisa is really smart so if you say that Lisa told you something that you couldn't understand, then that's almost expected. Is that enough talking points?

I'm not sure, where does your sister like to hang out? They may have been to the same places.

Uh, well, the library, that music store next to Moe's, and there is this Jazz club in town. I can't remember the name off the top of my head, but it's something like Holy Jazz, or The Jazz Hole. Lisa isn't a big fan of the mall though, at least the clothing department. She's real nerdy like that, but I bet your girlfriend loves clothes, so if you end up talking about Lisa, I bet the only thing you have to to is bring up the mall and then you can concentrate on what really matters.

Thanks, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, whenever.

Ok, Smell-ya later.

Jimbo sat back and saw Lisa walking over to the changing rooms and she blinked when she saw that Jimbo was still there.

"Jim- er, James. I thought Janie left." Lisa simply commented and Jimbo started to feel as though he had made the wrong decision.

"Well, she did. I guess I made her mad or something... Do you want me to leave, because I totally can." Jimbo said, standing up. A sudden thought popped into his head as he was speaking, which was: What if Lisa only likes to shop for new clothes alone?

"What? Oh, don't be silly. You can stay if you want to. I just thought that when Janie was done, then you would leave. Heck, that was my plan when I first got here." Lisa said with a chuckle and Jimbo sat down again, in relief.

"Well, that shirt is driving me crazy. I KNOW that I have seen it somewhere. I figured that since you were going to try it on anyways, then I could see it on a person and it will come to me." Jimbo said, which was true, but decided to keep some other thoughts to himself.

"Oh, well, I'm glad to help. I'll be out as fast as I can." Lisa said and giggled on her way to the room. No wonder Nelson dated her. Jimbo thought and then he blinked at himself. It's not like he had ever thought about dating Lisa, especially because of their age difference. After all, 22 and 15 is a bit of a leap. Maybe I should think about Lisa as my girlfriend.

"Oh shut up brain." He whispered to himself. Why? It's something to think about. You said that you never thought about it, so you should think about it. How do you know if you like her or not if you don't. Jimbo's brain was pretty convincing and he grunted down into his seat as he actually thought about a relationship he could have with Lisa. Going to library's, getting bullied, not stealing from the kwik-e-mart, his social calendar would just disappear, and it's all thanks to one girlfriend who is worth giving it up for. Wait what?

Jimbo shook head head a little. He wasn't even sure why he decided to stay and help Janie. It's not like he stayed so that he could get close to Lisa. Talking to her, making her smile and laugh, holding her hands, kissing her, watching her quiver in ecstasy as he thrusted his- Quit It! He thought as he shook his head again.

"What's wrong with me, I have got to get out of here." He said and he stood up, turned around and started to leave.

"James." Lisa's sweet voice called out and he was so mad at her timing that he whipped right around to tell her off, but froze when he saw her. She was wearing that black and white shirt, obviously, but she was wearing a pair of deep purple boot-cut jeans and she managed to find a light blue choker necklace that had a large, medium blue butterfly, and she twisted it around a little so the butterfly was on the crook of her neck.

"Marie?" Jimbo whispered, or at least he thought that he whispered this, but since Lisa didn't seem to react, he simply didn't question it.

"I wasn't sure about the purple with the blue. I almost grabbed a pair of white pants and a small black jacket, but I thought a little color would be nice. I hope I don't clash." She said nervously and Jimbo walked up to her. Clash not crash, I must try to remember that.

"You wanna know what I think?" Jimbo said, and his slightly angered look made Lisa a little more nervous.

"What?" She said, figuring if he said something that she didn't like, then she better get it over with.

"That I need to take a picture of you." He said pulling out his phone and Lisa immediately blushed.

"Oh, come now, James. I'm not really photogenic." Lisa said and Jimbo shrugged.

"Well, I guess. So what about just the outfit?" He asked and Lisa thought about this.

"So not my face, and you wouldn't mind me putting my hands in my pockets?" She asked and Jimbo shrugged, trying to look bored as his heart raced a mile a minute. As he took the pictures (ignoring her request to not photograph her face) Jimbo thought about the memories he had with Maria. He hadn't thought about her in so long, she left one day, and he hadn't seen her since. Perhaps he is crazy to think what he was thinking, but if nothing else, this picture should at least bring him a little comfort.

"You need to buy it." Jimbo said and Lisa looked in the mirror.

"It is a bit different from my normal style. Oh, but I really shouldn't." She said, gently twisting one of her fingers.

"How about this. Go ahead and buy it, and I'll hang out with you for the rest of the afternoon. That way if you want something, I could take care of ya." Jimbo said and Lisa blushed.

"Why would you do that?" Lisa asked and Jimbo chuckled.

"Well I figured that if I'm going to lie to have Bart leave me alone, then you may have some things to tell me that may back off." He said, in more of a joking tone, but wouldn't mind the dirt. They both chuckled and Lisa agreed. Once she was back in the dressing room, he stared at the pictures he had taken. Surely he was wrong. There is no chance in hell for him to be right. And yet he couldn't help but wonder what if he was actually correct.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.

Chapter 3,

"So your dad thought that your brother was gay?" Jimbo asked trying not to laugh and Lisa nodded.

"You have no clue how desperate he was to insure the fact that Bart was straight." Lisa laughed. Jimbo and Lisa decided to hit the bowling alley. There they didn't really have to worry about who they would see because no one popular came there and most of the nerds had extra curricular activities at this time.

"Gah, I am such a Gutterball Queen." Lisa said and Jimbo shrugged.

"Well, I can't believe I am actually winning a game. Maybe you should keep your arms in, you know close to your body." Jimbo said and Lisa giggled.

"Everyone always beat me, it's no big deal." Lisa said and Jimbo smiled as she picked up the bowling ball.

"GUTTER!" He shouted when she started to roll the ball; startled by this noise, Lisa stiffenes and the ball fell straight into the gutter-zone.

"Jimbo!" Lisa complained turning around to glare at him.

"Why would you do that?" She asked and Jimbo was covering his mouth to help stiffle his laughter, but it barely helped.

"I thought that maybe you were overthinking this whole bowling thing. I was trying to help." Jimbo said and Lisa walked over to him.

"Well trying to scare the snot out of me isn't going to make my score better." Lisa said and Jimbo looked at her and blushed when he noticed how close she had gotten to him.

"Well, excuse me for trying to help you." Jimbo said and Lisa shrugged.

"You're excused, I guess." Lisa said and then her nall cam forward and with a sigh she picked it up.

"Promise you won't shout again." Lisa said and Jimbo looked her up and down and got a small idea.

"I promose that I won't shout." He said and Lisa smiled. Shr held the ball in her arms and trief to center her aim with the center of the lane. She was about to bowl when she felt a body press against her and orgasmically warm hands fell upon her freezing ones. Lisa let out a shuttered breath and turned to see Jimbo's face.

"You should press your arms together more." He said simply, but Lisa could barely concentrate. She isn't use to being touched and his nearly paralized her on the spot.

"You're so tense Lis, relax your arms." Jimbo said. He loved holding her in his arms, but it took every ounce of his willpower to control himself. The last thing he needed was to scare her away with an erection.

Lisa swallowed hard and cleared her mind. She started thinking of a peaceful meadow full of naturally occurring wildflowers, that she wasn't allergic to. A crystal clear river ran through the center of this valley of paradise. Following it would lead you to the most gorgeous waterfall one would ever see. The light bounced off of it leaving tiny rainbows and colors across the land around it.

Lisa imagined wearing that new swimsuit her mother bought her. The suit was a little tight in her butt and chest, but it kind of made her feel like a lifeguard. She stood at the top of the waterfall and she jumped off and professionally dove into the water. After a giggle and her saying something about the water feeling fine, a second person cannonballed into the prestigious water.

Jimbo Jones' face emerged from the water and he wrapped his arms around Lisa's waist. He gently rubbed his nose against hers and these eskimo kisses made Lisa giggle and James started to plant kisses on her neck which felt strangely good. Lisa started to lean her head to give him more accesa, and he gently bit her which made her groan. She blushed for she wasn't expecting to feel such pleasure at such a brutish act.

James seemed to chuckle at her reaction, and he placed a hand on her cheek and brought her in for a kiss. Lisa could feel his soft kiss against her lips when Jimbo's ever too real voice rang in her ears.

"A Strike! Oh, wow, you did it Lisa!" Jimbo said and Lisa's eyes widened to see that she was still in the bowling alley and the lane in front of her had no pins standing.

"Praise Buddha, how did that happen?" Lisa said and Jimbo turned her around as he laughed.

"I told you, keep your arms in and relax." He said and he let go of her and walked towards the table.

"Looks like one more round and this game is over." Jimbo said and Lisa sighed. She knew her tiny fantasy only occured because James was touching her; she was sad bevause the fantasy ended.

"Hey, are you starting to get hungry?" Jimbo asked and almost instantly, Lisa felt her stomach growl quietly.

"Um, yeah, I can eat. Maybe I'll get more hungry once I get something in my system." Lisa said,and it was true. Her stomach did growl, but when she focuses on something then she could go 24 hours without eating and not feel hungry. She did it one before and it barely effected her.

"You go ahead and bowl, and I'll check out the menu to see what I can have."Lisa said and Jimbo nodded and grabbed his ball.

Lisa lookes at the menu and at first she wasn't happy. She saw chicken wings, burgers, hotdogs, and she bit her lip. But she thought about getting pizza but she didn't see pizza slices, only full pizzas. She couldn't force Jimbo to order pizza, that would be rude. She could get onion rings, mozzarella sticks, French fries, muffins and nachos. All sounded good, but only eating those wouldn't be that healthy. Maybe she could convince the kitchen to make her a salad, which would be nice. After a moment of hesitation, she figured a salad and French fries would be enough for her. Jimbo walked up to her and smiled.

"Figure out something yet?" He asked and Lisa grabbed her left arm and smiled.

"A salad and a set of fries is fine for me." Lisa said and Jimbo rose an eye at her.

"That can't be enough to fill you up." He said and Lisa shrugged.

"I thought about pizza, but you can only buy one big pizza, not one slice. But a salad and fries are fine." She said and Jimbo looked on the menu.

"I don't even see salad up there." He said and Lisa shrugged.

"I know, but people usually make me one anyways. I'm guessing that it's my turn to bowl, so I'll just do that real quick." Lisa said really quick and she ran off. Jimbo looked at the menu, and the girl running from him, he felt angry that the bowling alley didn't have more vegetarian options. But after a moment he calmed down and walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me, with your pizzas, can you order half with one topping and the other half with another? I can. Oh, I could have fun with this." Jimbo said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters

Chapter 4,

"Jimbo Jones, your order is ready. Jimbo Jones, your order is ready." The intercom lady said and Lisa straightened her back.

"Oh, goodie, food. Would you like my help bringing it to the table?" Lisa asked and Jimbo smiled.

"Nah, but let's wash our hands." He said and Lisa chuckled.

"That sounds a little motherish, but that's ok." Lisa said as they both stood up. Lisa walked straight to the bathroom, but Jimbo walked straight to the food and placed everything on the table before Lisa got out of the restroom.

"Is that pizza?" Lisa asked surprised and Jimbo chuckled.

"I hope you don't mind. I, uh... experimented a little bit." He said and Lisa walked over.

"What did you do?" She asked and Jimbo opened the box.

"My half has pepperoni, bacon, green peppers and yours also has green peppers, but it has black olives and I convinced them to saute your onions a little." Jimbo said and Lisa smiled.

"Sounds like you're a bit of a foodie." Lisa said and Jimbo smiled at her.

"I guess a little. Well, chow down, I saw a poster for a planetarium show tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go see it with me." Jimbo said and Lisa sat down and thought about this.

"I love the planetarium shows, but aren't you getting bored with me?" Lisa said and Jimbo blinked.

"Well... Uh... Actually, no... You're not like other girls and its a nice change... Besides... I can't think of another girl who I would rather go to the planetarium with." Jimbo said and the smile on his face made Lisa blush.

"Well, we have spent all day together. And you're not worried if someone thinks we are dating or something?" Lisa said and Jimbo reached over and grabbed her hand.

"It's been a while since this town had a crazy rumor or incident. If people do start to talk then maybe we could have fun messing with them." Jimbo said and Lisa blushed.

"I can't imagine lying to my parents about a serious relationship... Although, it would be fun to watch Bart freak out... What time is the show?" Lisa asked and Jimbo smiled.

"About an hour and a half from now." He said letting go of Lisa's hand in the attempt to show her that his feelings were fake, even though they weren't. After eating and the show, Jimbo and Lisa rode their bikes to the Simpson house.

"So, what was your favorite part of the show?" Jimbo asked as they walked up the driveway.

"I really liked that Star Baby story. The whole concept of never letting the child touch the ground seemed rather intriguing. What was your favorite part?" Lisa asked and Jimbo paused.

"Well, I guess my favorite part was when they discussed the stars that created horoscopes. I had no idea there were constellations for things like Pisces, Virgo, Scorpio, and Leo. I just figured they were created by some company or person to influence others however they want." Jimbo said and Lisa giggled.

"Oh, dear. I've had such a wonderful time with you, Jimbo." Lisa said and Jimbo smiled.

"And the time I spent with you has brightened my day." Jimbo said and Lisa blushed and he loved it. Lisa was so innocent that she nearly blushed at every sweet thing he said to her.

"Thank you. I-uh... guess we should say good bye, or... at least good night." Lisa said and Jimbo put his hands in his pockets.

"I suppose so. But, if your brother gets needy again... Which is a good chance, um would you want to hang out tomorrow?" Jimbo asked and Lisa smiled widely.

"Why that sounds wonderful, Jimbo. If we do hang out tomorrow, do you want to go bowling again?" Lisa asked and Jimbo rocked back and fourth on his feet.

"I was thinking, again 'if' we do spend time together, then maybe we could go swimming." Jimbo said and Lisa grabbed her left arm.

"Ok, well, I guess... um... Here's hoping Bart annoys you." Lisa said, awkwardly holding out her hand for a handshake and Jimbo smiled.

"Oh, yes, I'm a gentleman, where are my manners?" Jimbo said and he took Lisa's hand, turned it, and kissed the top of her hand.

"Until next time." He said and Lisa blushed wildly as her grin grew.

"U-until next time." Lisa said and with that, Jimbo let go, walked over to the road and biked towards his house. Lisa dreamily watched him leave and somehow made her way into the house, only to be confronted by Bart.

"There you are, where have you been? I have been waiting to rant for hours." Bart said practically jumping from the stairs to her.

"Well, why were you waiting to rant to me? You could have complained to Maggie, she loves to complain." Lisa said and Bart rolled his eyes.

"Oh, she is doing some stupid Week of Silence. It's suppose to raise awareness for gay kids who remain silent for years or whatever." Bart said and Lisa glared at him.

"Bart, the Day of Silence isn't stupid, I did that every year I could and... Wait, I thought that was just a middle school thing?" Lisa said and Bart rolled his eyes again.

"It is, but since the high school principal us trying to do the Day of silence, they are trying to make principal Skinner participate too. Also I said 'week', so Maggie is going to spend 5 school days in polite awareness and a bit of political protest." Bart said and Lisa rolled her eyes.

"For a seven year old, she does like to fight back." Lisa said and Bart scoffed.

"Look whose talking." He said and Lisa sighed as she walked past him.

"I should just take a shower and go to bed." Lisa said and Bart blinked.

"But you didn't get the chance to hear me complain about Jimbo and his girlfriend." Bart said and Lisa froze.

"I didn't realize that Jimbo had a girlfriend." Lisa said and Bart rolled his eyes with a groan.

"That's what I thought too, see you just don't know everything about a person, huh Lis?" Bart asked and Lisa felt her heart breaking like a glass of ice.

"I guess you don't." Lisa said and she walked the rest of the way upstairs and closed her bedroom door behind her. Lisa felt like a used object that tricked herself into thinking that James 'Jimbo' Jones could ever care about her.

It was illogical anyways. After all I am fifteen and he is 22... But your birthday is next month... Oh, that won't matter, 16 and 22 is still a big age difference.

Lisa looked at her completed time machine and she almost punched it out of pure rage, but instead she picked up a pad of paper and began to write.

The story of Jimbo Jones. There must be several of you who feel as if Jimbo Jones is only a no-good punk who is need of a hanging; and there are a few of you who think of Jimbo as an idol or even your friend. Well this writer plans to get to the bottom of James Jones so everyone can see what he is really made of and judge for themselves on who he really is.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.

Note: I recently added a picture for this story, which is Lisa wearing her new outfit. And even though I did my best, I will admit that the shirt she is wearing in the picture does not have the same impact as the real thing. Therefore, if you want to see what the shirt is suppose to look like, then simply PM me, and I will send you the picture of the shirt. I highly recommend that you do, because I think the shirt is really gorgeous.

Chapter 5,

It was odd for Lisa to be wearing her brand new outfit in old Springfield. It brought back a lot of memories. Mr. Burns blocking the sun; Bart trying to be a daredevil; the time she and the intellectually superior ran the town of Springfield; the time a handful of the elementary kids got snowed into the school.

Lisa took a deep breath and smiled. Her life in the town of Springfield didn't seem to change that much but stepping back to her 8th year of life was a great eye-opener.

Maude Flanders was still alive, the Burns casino hasn't been built yet, Apu was still single, her younger self was still playing her original saxophone, and Moe still had no idea that Bart was the punk who kept calling him.

Lisa decided that she should travel to February 1st,1990 to first observe Jimbo. That's the month where Bart stole Jebidiah's head in order to impress Jimbo, but failed miserably. But she did arrive earlyto hopefully blend into the background of this busy town.

"Ok, I guess my first stop should be the Kwik-e-mart. No, wait, principal Skinner is better. After all he is the one who has to deal with Jimbo most of the time." Lisa said with a smile.

Back in the future, Bart enters Lisa's room looking for some money to steal. Bart whistled as he looked under her bed, in the closet, and in her pillowcase, but he found nothing. He rolled his eyes, which caused him to glance at a piece of paper on Lisa's desk. He walked over and placed both hands on the desk as he read the note.

Dear Bart, I had a feeling that you would have found this note first. I am out following a lead on a story,so I don't exactly know when I will be back, but rest assured that I will be back. Please tell mom and dad this news. Oh, and I realized that you probably only came in here in order to steal money from me, but I took most of it with me. I did tape a $5 bill to the back of this note though, Love Lisa.

"Wow, five bucks, alright. Moochy, Moochy." Bart said and he grabbed the bill before rushing out of the house.

Lisa left the note because she wasn't exactly sure how differently time would move with her in the past. It's possible that a minute here was a minute there; or an hour here could be a minute there; or even a day here could be an hour at home. There want any real way for her to know until she jeaded back and she wouldn't do that until tonight or tomorrow morning.

But she shoom off her worries and entered the old rusty doors of Springfield Elementary. It's been so long since she walked through these halls and she looked around at the different classrooms. She saw one of the sixth grade teachers writing on the board while Dolph was putting a tack on his chair. She saw Bart making the class laugh and Ms. Krabappel rolling her eyes at him. And she saw herself looking down at her paper with such sadness that she barely had the energy to ace the paper.

"Oh, I remember being her. But soon sge will meet Bleeding Gums and it will get better." Future Lisa whispered and she walked to Skinners office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Principal Skinner said and Lisa entered the room. Skinner was staring out the window with his hands behind his back, and Lisa thought that he was standing a bit too stiffly.

"You know, over in Nam, I dreamed about being tbe principal at this very school and I knew that I would have to deal with punks like you, but the dream kept me alive. Alive through all of the turmoil and anguish that came from being a prisoner to a harsh slave-driving master of cruelty. But I never though about punks who got in as much trouble as you do. Do you hear me boy?" Skinner asked, turning and he blinked when he saw Lisa.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Skinner said and Lisa nodded.

"I kind of gathered." Lisa said and Skinner cleared his throat.

"I don't recognize you, and I know all my students." Skinner said and Lisa blushed.

"Oh, well I'm kind of new in town and-"

"And you need to enroll, of course." Principal Skinner said as he pulled out a few papers from his desk.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Lisa said.

"Of course you do. Now where are your parents?" Skinner asked and Lisa blushed as her brain rushed for an explanation.

"Um, I have been emancipated." Lisa said and Skinner rose an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Lisa gently rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, you see my father owns a newspaper a town over and he said that it was illegal for a minor to work there so I got emancipated. Now I can work on stories and follow leads because I am a legal adult." Lisa said and Skinnerloomex down at his paper.

"Hm, well, I guess I don't need their signatures of that's the case. Are you working on a story now?" Skinner asked and Lisa nodded.

"Yes, I am. I am doing a story that bullies aren't what they seem to be and so I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about a boy named Jimbo Jones." Lisa said and Skinner thought about this.

"Well, I see no problem with that. But I would like you to attend classes while your in town. I love Springfield, but sometimes our polive aren't the smartest ones around. They may not understand why your not in school or even bother to ask you why." Skinner said and Lisa smiled.

"Easy fix." Lisa said, signing the paper on Skinner's desk, using her middle name Marie. Suddenly the door flew open, crashing against the wall,and Jimbo breezed throigh the room lime he was a king. Skinmer groaned, Lisa glared, and Jimbo looked bored until he simply stared at the hot girl in the room.

"That entrance was completely unnecessary, Mr. Jones." Lisa said and Jimbo shook his head and took a step back.

"What did you call me?" Jimbo asked and Skinner chuckled.

"Well, if I knew that's all it took to frazzle him, I would have done that years ago." Skinner said and Jimbo sat down in one of the chairs in front of Skinner's desk.

"Skinner dude, there is no real reason for me to be here. I don't know who let the school snake out of it's cage, but whoever did it framed me." Jimbo said tossing an arm back behind the chair to have a more nonchalant look.

"You're in here because of the fire alarm you pulled yesterday." Principal Skinner said and Jimbo's eyes widened.

"Oh, yeah... I got framed on that too." Jimbo said and he heard Lisa scoff.

"Hm, you know it seems that Marie here could teach you a thing or two about responsibility. Jimbo I want you to write a story that could be in the paper and at the end of the month you will read it out loud in front of the school." Skinner said and Jimbo blinked and leaned forward.

"All that for pulling some stupid fire alarm?" Jimbo asked and Skinner shrugged.

"I could have let the police arrest you, they had the right." Skinner said and Lisa rolled her eyes.

"You know it's silly to make him do that, because there is no reason for him to take it seriously." Lisa said and Skinner turned to her and smiled.

"That's where yoh come in Marie. He wil be doing his story witj you, which I think will work out. After all, you need help with your bully story,and he needs to be focused." Skinner paused to see Lisa and Jimbo exchange glances and Skinner chuckled again.

"Now, I like to think that I am a realistic man. So I realize that you two may hate this arrangement, but over time you will eventually learn to get along. Just like my platoon in Nam." Skinner turned towards the window and Lisa heard Jimbo groan.

"Great, 'Military Skinner'." Jimbo whispered.

"Oh, when we first met, we found ourselves at each other's throats all the time. Where's my comb; who ate my care package; what are you two doing behind that bush. Oh, it seemed like we wouldn't survive ourselves, much less Charlie." Skinner took a deep breath and Lisa felt Jimbo's warm hand on her arm,and he tugged gently.

"Come on, he'll be talking for a while." Jimbo said and even though Lisa was reluctant to abandon the conversation, she realized that Jimbo was correct and she followed him out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.

Chapter 6,

The schoolday ended about 30 minutes after Lisa and Jimbo left Skinner's office. Jimbo escorted Lisa to his class, telling the teacher that he had been giving Lisa a tour of the school.

After Jimbo sat down with his friends, Lisa only saw one available seat in the back of the class. Normally she would have hated this seat, but since she has already learned this material, she only have to focus on Jimbo.

When the bell rang, Lisa was quick to leave the classroom. She didn't want to be stopped by random people with questions about who she was or where she was from.

As soon as she got to the flagpole, she sighed and leaned her back against it. As she was taking a breathier, Jimbo, Dolph, and Kirney walked around the building and saw Lisa.

"Hey, there's the new girl." Kirney said and Dolph glanced at him.

"Dude, you already have one kid." Dolph said and Kirney glared at him.

"Just cause she is hot, that doesn't mean that I mean that I'm gonna get with her. Besides I think Jimbo has dibs because he saw her first." Kirney said and they both turned to Jimbo.

"Technically I didn't call dibs, but I'm not sure that she likes me. It's like she hates me, before she even met me." Jimbo said and Dolph elbowed him.

"I guess she's a good judge of character, huh. You think I got a shot with her?" Dolph asked and Jimbo glared at him and then stared at Lisa. She pulled a little notebook from her purse and started writing a few notes.

"Jimbo, I asked you a question." Dolph said. Jimbo watched Lisa as she tucked her hair behind her ear and thumped her pencil against her notepad as she thought.

"Looks like she's got him under her spell." Kirney whispered and Dolph looked at his watch.

"I think there's a showing of the new space mutant movie at four. We should have enough time to find Shauna and see if she or some of her girlfriends wanna see the movie with us." Dolph said and Kirney tapped Jimbo's shoulder, making him jump.

"Dude, let's find some girls and go sneak into a movie." Kirney said and Jimbo hesitated.

"Uh, right... Sounds fun, I'm on board... But... I'm just gonna catch up in a sec. You see Skinner has me teamed up with that Marie girl, and I should see how serious she is about this project." Jimbo said and Kirney rolled his eyes.

"Sure you are. But whatever, dude, you know where to meet us." Dolph said and they walked away from him.

Ok, I'm gonna talk to her.

Jimbo thought and he looked at Lisa and he suddenly got very nervous. He adjusted his shirt, tightened his belt, took off his cap, examined it for imperfections and put it back on.

Lisa was writing down a list of places that Jimbo has been known to go to, and people to interview. Of course she quickly realized thatin a close community such as Springfield, she should probably talk to almost everyone. Soon she glanced up and saw Jimbo and she grimaced a little.

Stupid Jimbo, he'll never change. He'll always be a lying, cheating, womanizer.

If 22-year-old Jimbo was willing to degrade himself by fooling her into loving him, then 15-year-old Jimbo is probably foolish enough to attempt to flirt with her.

Jimbo walked over to Lisa with his most seductive smile and put his thumbs in his pockets to hopefully give himself a rugged look.

"So it is Marie isn't it? It, uh, sucks that we havr to do a writing assignment together, huh?" Jimbo asked and Lisa looked at him without lifting her head.

"I like to write, even like to read too. I read chapter books, and picture books, and novels, and text books..." Lisa paused to put her notepad away and get a grip on her satchel, before looking straight at Jimbo.

"The only thing that sucks is working with you." Lisa said and she started to walk away from him. As soon as Jimbo shook off his shock, he caught up to Lisa and stood in front of her.

"What's your problem? Haven't you ever heard of 'don't judge a book by it's cover'? You know nothing about me and yout treating me bad." Jimbo said and Lisa glared at him with such hate that Jimbo actually feared for his life.

"Your name is James, you play keep away with 'nerds' favorite things until you get bored or they cry, you bully and abuse most of the kids in that school, you sneak into theaters, you steal from the Kwik-e-Mart and the Try-and-Save, you're touchy when it comes to your mother because she is a prostitute and there is a good chance that your father isn't the man who created you! And let's not forget that you will grow up and still be a man who can't handle a monogamist relationship." Lisa growled out and Jimbo took a step back. He was feeling so many emotions at once, that he wasn't sure which one to express. He was shocked at her sudden knowledge, angry thay she brought uo his family, troubled at the possibility that he could be so transparent, and confused that she mentioned the future.

"Uh, well first of all, I would never be in a monogamist relationship. If anything I would be the dominate one." Jimbo commented and Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Idiot, you're thinking of masochist. A monogamist relationship is where two people exclusively seeing each other. In your case it means that you will be loyal to a girl and a girl will be loyal to you. All this aside, I don't care what you write. You will never take it seriously, so why should I fight it. I would rather see you crash and burn anyways; so don't ask for my help unless, by some miracle, you are actually serious." Lisa said before she pushed Jimbo out of the way and stormed away.

This time Jimbo didn't follow her, but he watched her leave. The swaying of her hips, the clenching and unclenching of her hands, the way her purse lightly tapped her ass in a rhythmic motion. Jimbo leaned against the fence right behind him and he remembered the fiery passion in her eyes as she yelled at him.

I can't remember the last time someone wasn't afraid to be so brutality honest to me. She has rejected me, and insulted me, and physically hurt me a little... So why am I this turned on right now? I guess there is just something about her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.

Chapter 7,

"Hey, I said that I was sorry." Kirney said and Dolph rolled his eyes.

"Sorry is pathetic man, next time I'll be the look out." Dolph said. Jimbo rolled his eyes.

"Drop it, guys. Let's go to the Kwik-e-mart, 'cause I got a serious casr of the munchies." Jimbo said and they quickly made their way to the selected building.

Lisa however has been at the Kwik-e-mart for a good 15 minutes now, asking Apu about his encounters with Jimbo.

"And then he said 'bite me' and I would have done this task with great appreciation, but he walked away before I got the chance." Apu said as Lisa wrote down his words.

"Uh-huh, ok. You said this encounter was about a week ago, but what about when Jimbo was younger?" Lisa asked and Apu sighed heavily.

"Oh, miss Marie. He used to be as sweet as any child could be. He opened doors for others, helped older women across the street and I would even see him buying stuffed animals, with his allowance, for the kids at the hospital. Then suddenly one day, he changed from out of nowhere. At first I thought an evil spirit was taking his body for a joyride, but after this long, I know that is not true." Apu said and Lisa stared at him after writing this down. She remembered Jimbo back on her original time-line,and how kind he was to her. She was surprised then, but maybe now it makes sense.

What made Jimbo turn into such a rebel rouser? Lisa wondered to herself.

"Do you know much about his parents? By which I mean, have you met them?" Lisa asked and Apu looked up as he recalled his memory.

"Hm, not that I recall. I know that I wanted to talk to them to discuss Jimbo's thievery, but they were nowhere to be found." Apu said and Lisa bit her lip. She didn't think about talking to Jimbo's parents for research. Honestly, she figured that would be too involved in the past. Lisa looked down at her watch and saw that it was 3:45 and she sighed. She really should look for a motel to sleep at for the night.

"If I have more questions tomorrow, would you be up to answering them?" Lisa asked and Apu smiled.

"Of course, young lady. Is there anything else that I can help you with?" Apu asked and at that moment Dolph, Kirney, and Jimbo entered the Kwik-e-mart. Jimbo blinked and gasped quietly when he saw Lisa and Lisa rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll just browse the shelves." Lisa said and turned and walked to the end of the store. Jimbo stared at her, her walk intoxicating his mind like some sexy fog.

"He's out of it, again." Kirney whispered to Dolph and Dolph glanced at his friend and the girl.

"Oh, I'll talk to her." Dolph replied and Kirney pulled Jimbo over to the snack treats. Lisa was looking at some of the health shakes when she noticed thay someone had walked up to her. She looked up and was surprised to see Dolph instead of Jimbo, and he looked nervous.

"Hey, um... If I promise not to be crude or perverted, can we have a serious conversation?" Dolph asked leaning on one of the glass doors.

"That sounds reasonable, Dolph." Lisa said and Dolph looked down.

"Well, I just don't understand you. It sounds like you were rude to Jimbo before you got to know him. Do you think you could explain that to me?" Dolph asked and Lisa stared at him for a minute as she thought about the question.

"Well, I know him better then you think I do. Besides, I know that I am a very different person from him. After all, you guys beat up little kids, and how am I suppose to respect a bully, no offense." Lisa said and Dolph rose an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, well no offense, but you're not perfect either." Dolph commented and Lisa smiled.

"Of course I'm not perfect, but I am who I am. I'm a vegetarian, which took a while for my dad to accept, but I also have quirks like everyone else." Lisa said.

"Hmm, like what?" Dolph asked and Lisa's smile tilted to the left, which Dolph found strangely attractive.

"Now, come on. What kind of a lady would I be if I just came out and gave you what you wanted?" Lisa asked and Dolph blinked at her. As innocent as she looked, he didn't expect anything even slightly dirty to come frlm her.

"Yeah, uh, well maybe you could hang out with us. You might see Jimbo in a different light. Well, I guess all of us for that matter." Dolph said and Lisa thought about this.

"Hm, well. I don't think that's a bad idea. Although I do have things to do tonight; how about tomorrow?" Lisa asked and Dolph shrugged.

"Sure, why not. We can grab our bikes and pick you up at your house. Where do you live?" Dolph asked and Lisa glanced down.

"Uh, I'm new in town, so I don't have an address. I need to find a motel, but you can tell me where to meet up with you guys." Lisa said and Dolph rested his hand on his face.

"Hmm, well typically on Saturday's, we all meet up at the Arcade. We meet around... Uh... I guess 11 at the latest, but we play for a while before we hit the town. Do you know where the Arcade is?" Dolph asked and Lisa nodded.

"Well, ok then. I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Dolph said before walking away and Lisa pulled out her tiny notepad and looked at her notes. She slipped from the end towarsa the front and when she got to the first page, she found a page of a romance story that she wanted to write.

It was about a local biker who gets injured in a fight and needs to get a cast. And while he is at the hospital he starts to fall for the volunteer nurse. So he decides to woo her with good deeds, but she isn't impressed. Instead she continues to push him away because he doesn't know that they basicallt grew up together. She's known and looked up to him for years and she's given up on him.

The ending lacked happiness which is why Lisa stopped writing it. The whole point of reading a romance novel is to enjoy the journey two lovers go through before they enter their happily ever after. But with that missing, she knew the story would fail.

Noticing that the page was dangling by a thread, she tugged it out of the notebook and then folded it, before putting it in her pocket. Unfortunately for Lisa, she had shallow pockets and the paper soon fell out as she grabbed a few items in the store. When Lisa got to the magazines, Jimbo had snuck away from his friends and was staring at Lisa.

Oh, great. I'm a stalker. I shouldn't be doing this. Jimbo thought and Lisa looked over in his direction, so he quickly hid, then hung his head in shame.

Ah, man. If I saw a kid doing this, I would rat him out on the spot. Hey, what's that? Jimbo knelt down and picked up a folded piece of yellow lined paper, drenched in writing.

Huh, it's the same color as Marie's notebook. I bet it's her's. Jimbo looked up and saw that Marie was gone. Not knowing what else to do, he slipped it into his pocket.

"Hey, Jimbo, did you hear the news?" Kirney said and Jimbo rose an eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about?" Jimbo asked and Kirney smiled devilishly.

"We got a date with your girlfriend. Dolph convinced Marie to spend the day with us tomorrow." Kirney said and Jimbo's eyes widened.

"She's- He did- I mean... Why?" Jimbo said and Kirney laughed at him.

"You just answered your own question, man. You're so love struck by this girl and you don't even know her. Plus, maybe if she spends time with all of us, then maybe you won't hide when she is around." Kirney said and Jimbo blushed.

"Hell, I wasn't hiding!" Jimbo said and Kirney rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Lisa was on her way to the library. Looking at the magazines made Lisa realize that she had forgotten to take something to read. She smiled when she approached the familiar building and she sighed when shebwas surrounded by the familiar, hard-bound, ink filled words of her youth.

"Oh, I'm home." She said blissfully.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters or the song Moon River.

Chapter 8,

A few hours later the sun was starting to set; and when the street lights turned on Dolph, Kearney, and Jimbo decided that it was time to head home. When he Jimbo walked through the door, he was immediately ambushed by his little sister.

"Oh, big brother, I love you ever so much." She said as she hugged him tightly and Jimbo rose an eyebrow at her.

"What do you want, sis?" Jimbo asked and she pulled aeay and gave him a big smile.

"Do I need to have a reason to give my brother some much needed lovin'?" She asked and Jimbo rolled his eyes.

"Sarah..." Jimbo groaned and Sarah simply blinked cutely.

"Oh, James, you're home. Do you think that you could take your sister to the library. They are playing some little film soon and I have a client to meet." His mother said and Jimbo twisted his mouth slightly.

"Well, ok. Just grab your jacket and we'll go." Jimbo told Sarah who instantly ran off.

"So how was school?" Jimbo's mom asked and Jimbo shrugged.

"Normal. We got this new kid at school and I have to do a project with her. " Jimbo said and his mother looked bored until he said the word 'her'.

"Ooo, really. Well, what's she like?" his mother asked and Jimbo shrugged slowly.

"I'm not really sure. She seems really smart and a bit sassy, but like I saud she's new." Jimbo commented and his mother looked a little disappointed.

"Well, if you two are working together, I guess I'll meet her soon enough. Oh, while you're at the library, do you think that you could print out a few of these fliers?" She asked and while her backwas turned, Jimbo rolled his eyes.

"I'm guessing it's for that guest room that you want to rent out?" Jimbo asked and his mother nodded before shoving the paper in his hands.

"Yep, and I don't think $200 a month isn't too bad. Aftef all, more money, an extra person to help out around the house, and possibly a free babysitter for your sister." She said and Jimbo looked down at the paper.

"Oh, mom, I don't know if-"

"I'm ready!" His sister shouted and his mother smiled at Sarah.

"Ok, baby have fun. Now off you too, go, go." His mother said as she started pushing them towards the door and thrusting her keys into Jimbo's hand.

"But, mom, having a stranger at the house is a bit-" The door slammed in his face and he heard the sound of humming on the other side.

"Reckless." He finishes and he turned to Sarah.

"I don't know why you care what that fucking bitch thinks about your ass." She said in a slightly Jersey accent, and Jimbo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Sarah. Do you remember our little rule?" Jimbo asked and Sarah smiled.

"You don't narc on my cussing and I don't squeel on your smoking." She said confidently.

"Well, yes, but I meant the 'in public together' rule." Jimbo said and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, when I hang out with you I can't tell or expose your... What'd you call 'em? 'Weaker moments'?" She said and Jimbo nodded.

"Ok, what are you going to see at the library anywayd?" Jimbo asked as they walked over to his mother's cadillac.

"You wouldn't want to watch it. It's called 'The Happy Little Elves Meet the Curious Bear Cub.' I hope you can find something to do otherwise you're stuck watching the movie with me." Sarah said before opening the driver-side door.

"Jimbo, you stupid cunt, I don't want to take this shitty car!" she whined.

"Come on, let's take your motorcycle." She said and Jimbo glared at her.

"No, you're too young. And even though I don't rat yiu out for cussing, I wish you wouldn't do it so frequently." Jimbo said and Sarah rolled her eyes and they both got in the car.

"Pussy." She whispered, but instead of getting angry, Jimbo took a deep breath and drove to the library.

Once there, Sarah recognized a few of her friends and ran over to greet them. Jimbo looked around the room the discovered that most of the parents had dropped their children off; so he was basically alone, with about 30 young girls and the elderly librarian.

He sighed and he leaned against the wall until the movies started and he watched his sister take a seat on the carpet. Noting where she was, he walked to the first row of books on her right and stood there, hidden and yet keeping his sister in his sight.

After about five minutes, his back started to hurt. So taking a quick glance at the bookshelf behind him, he sat down and leaned against it gently.

But soon, after the pain in his back had subsided, the sound of the movie had started to annoy him. He tried to clear his mind and remember music to distract himself, but the sound of the movie was still too great to ignore. Finally he sighed in defeat and started to quietly sing the first song that came to mind.

"Moon river, wider than a mile. I'm crossin' you in style some day." He stopped when he thought he heard a noise behind him. Thinking himself paranoid, he simply continued.

"Old dream maker, you heart breaker. Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way." He smiled at himself at this silly display he was making. Out of the corner if his eye, he thought he saw someone, but through the darkness, he saw no one.

"Two drifters, off to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see. We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend. My huckle berry friend, moon river, and me." He started to hum the instrumental part of the song when a figure walked up and sat down beside him. Afraid that he had been found out, he instantly froze and waited for this person's response.

"Two drifters, off to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see." A woman's voice quietly sang, and Jimbo thought that he saw a smile on her face.

"We're-" she nudged Jimbo slightly.

"Afted the same rainbow's end waitin' 'round the bend. My..." she paused as if waiting for something, and Jimbo smiled back at her, unsure is she could see it or not.

"My huckle berry friend, moon river, and me." They sang together and they both chuckled as softly as they could.

"I love Frank Sinatra, but you aren't bad with Moon River." She said and Jimbo shrugged.

"I just wanted to ignore the movie, but you gotta dig ol' Frank. Mom plays him a lot and I guess I became a fan somewhere along the way." Jimbo said and the girl chuckled which made him feel good.

"So let me guess, you're here looking after one of those girls?" She asked and Jimbo nodded.

"Yeah, my sister is out there somewhere. I knew something was up because she was nice to me the second I got home." Jimbo said.

"Oh, my brother is the same way. Although my brother is the devil's cabana boy, so he is always in trouble. I bet your sisteris a little angel though." The girl commented and Jimbo rolled his eyes.

"Forget that, she could make a sailor blush with the language she uses." He said and the girl seemed to smile.

"So I guess you're kind of stuck here until the movie is over, huh?" The girl asked and Jimbo twisted his lip slightly.

"Yeah, well, how long can one movie be?" Jimbo asked and the girl paused for a moment.

"Well, this movie is roughly an hour and twenty minutes if I'm correcr." She said.

"D'oh."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.

Chapter 9,

Alone, in his lifeless apartment, 22-year old Jimbo was sitting on his bed and staring at his closet. A lot of guys liked to keep little trophies from their adventures with women, and Jimbo wasn't different. He had a comic book storage box full of little items from girlfriends and one night stands. Normally he tried to swipe their underwear, but on occasion he would take their lipstick, scarf, bracelet, etc. But Maria touched his heart like no one else. He put Maria's memories in a fireproof safe. He hasn't opened the safe in months, but seeing Lisa today made him curious. Lisa looked exactly as Maria, but it would be ridiculous to think she was Maria. Jimbo sighed and placed his hands on his knees as he remembered the first time he saw Maria. She wasn't even doing something worthwhile; just standing in Skinner's office being her perfect self. Maria was strong and independent, which was pretty hot.

But she had the sweetest heart that made me fall in love with her. She wasn't the first girl I dated, or the last, but she was definitely my favorite

Jimbo thought as he continued to stare at his closet.

Back in the past, Jimbo continued to have a conversation with this mysterious girl.

"And that's why McBain is my favorite action hero." Jimbo said and the girl chuckled.

"I think he is everyone's favorite action hero." She said and Jimbo shrugged.

"Well why fix something that isn't broken? That's why people follow the status quo." Jimbo said with a smile, and silence followed his comment.

"Did I cross some sort of line?" Jimbo asked and the girl hesitated.

"Well, it's just that I wonder if the status quo is a broken system." The girl said and Jimbo blinked.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked and through the darkness, she looked impressed.

"I'm not sure anyone in my family knows the definition of the word 'elaborate', but I will. You see the status quo is basically doing what you have always done. But what if you got placed in a category that you don't want to belong to." She said.

"Like what?" Jimbo asked.

"Well, for a jock, a princess, a rebel, a basket case, and a bra-... a nerd." She said unintentionally referencing the Breakfast Club.

"Then what are you?" Jimbo asked and the girl chuckled.

"A nerd that's a wannabe rebel." She said and Jimbo smiled.

"Well I'm a full-on rebel. Maybe I could teach you the rebel ropes." Jimbo offered.

"I'd rather learn tee rebel yell." She said and this time Jimbo laughed at her joke.

"You aren't bad for a nerd. What is your name?" Jimbo asked but his question got drowned out by the sound of clapping and a light flipping on.

"I guess the movie is-" Jimbo froze whe he saw that the girl he had been talking to was in fact, Marie.

"You?" Jimbo asked the only word that would come.

"And you?" Marie said seeming to have the same difficulty.

"Jimbo don't tell me that you were sucking face again?" Sarah asked when she found him and the embarrassed teens stood up.

"I can't believe you know where the library is." Marie said and Jimbo scoffed at how dramatic her personality changed.

"Well, I guess being a nerd, you don't need a map because you live here." Jimbo said and Marie rolled her eyes lazily.

"For your information, I'm trying to find a cheap place to stay. That isn't the Sleep-Easy motel. But perhaps you should stay here a bit and study up on some better insults." Marie said and Sarah laughed and Jimbo sighed. With every fighting word Marie spat at him, the more arousal he had to suppress. She might be the toughest girl he knows, but he keeps arguing with her.

"The Sleep-Easy motel is a cockroach infested whore magnet. I can't believe so many people bump uglies there. You should rent our spare bedroom instead." Sarah said confidently. Marie blinked as Jimbo blushed, but Sarah stole the paper from his back pocket anyways.

"The room is $200 a month, but you got to put up with us." Sarah said and Marie examined the paper.

What can I do? That's basically $6 dollars a night, which is a great deal. But to actually live with Jimbo Jones? I feel torn.

Lisa thought as Sarah smiled.

"Come on, Ms. Lady, you can't beat that price. But brother is about to drive me home, so you can ride with us if you don't have your own wheels." Sarah said, only this time she didn't give Lisa a choice. Sarah grabbed Lisa's smooth yellow hand and they made their way to the car. Jimbo took a deep breath and started to walk towards them. After all, how horrible would it be to have two non-related hormonal teenagers under the same roof?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.

Chapter 10,

"Ok, Marie, one final question." Jimbo's mother said as she held up her clipboard. James had no idea that his mother created a little questionnaire, but was proud of it.

"Normally, I would have asked this first, but with you being so young I didn't have the heart, but... do you have first and last month rent available?" His mother asked and Lisa got a bit nervous.

"I can pay you." She said carefully and Jimbo sighed and walked upstairs.

"That's good, although I don't know why Jimbo isn't happier. I guessed that he wanted you here because you two have relationship." She said and Lisa blushed.

"Oh, no, no. I gripe at Jimbo for his behavior, so I can guarantee that we are not a couple." Lisa said and the mother sighed.

"That's a shame, because you seem like the perfect girl for my boy." She said, leaning back in her chair.

"Now, do you have any questions for me?" The mother asked and Lisa bit her lip.

"I was wondering if I can get vegetarian meals." Lisa gently said and the mother narrowed her eyes cautiously.

"You're a vegetarian?" She asked and Lisa nodded.

"Yes, ever since I was eight." Lisa said and the mom smiled.

"Ok, I like a challenge." The mom said and Lisa smiled back.

"Alright well, if you excuse me, I was with an energetic client earlier, so I'm gonna call it an early night, and you can pay me tomorrow." She said and Lisa nodded.

"Ok, well, can you tell me where my room is?" Lisa asked and the mom paused.

"Have Jimbo give you a tour of the house, his room is upstairs and to the right." Then she was out of sight and Lisa crossed her eyes.

Great

Lisa thought in extreme annoyance. Jimbo was laying in his bed listening to his new Billy Idol CD 'Charmed Life'. He put his pillow on top of his face to focus his mind on the music, but Marie still intruded his thoughts.

How am I going to survive living in the same house as that sexy bitch. My god, give me strength.

Jimbo thought as he heard a knock on his door. In frustration, he threw his pillow against his CD player, knocking it into the ground.

"Let me guess, that's her?" Jimbo whispered into the now silent room. He stood and answered the door to see Marie staring at him.

"Com to insult my poster?" Jimbo asked and Lisa resisted the urge to peer inside his room.

"Relax, apparently you are suppose to give me a tour of the house." Lisa said and Jimbo's eyes widened with an unnatural anger.

"Mom wants me to give you a tour? Ok, well, this is my room." Jimbo exited and closed his door. Then he grabbed Lisa's wrist harshly.

"Which is off limits." Jimbo said and he started to pull Lisa down the hallway.

"This is the bathroom, then the guest room, which is where you will be staying. Good night." Jimbo said before he threw her in the lifeless room.

What a positivity infuriating boy! How dare he be rude to me?

Lisa thought as she angrily sat on the bed.

"Although, logically, I suppose I haven't given him much reason to be kind to me. I keep acting rude to that big jerk. Maybe I should be kinder to him to keep the peace at 'home'." Lisa muttered and then she heard the sound of footsteps and a knock on the doorframe. Lisa looked up to see Jimbo with a cloud of self-disappointment on his face.

"I'm sorry." Jimbo said simply, and so sweetly that Lisa believed him.

"You are?" Lisa asked and Jimbo sighed.

"I am. I don't know why I reacted like that... and, um... I am sorry if I hurt you." Jimbo said grabbing his own arm and Lisa looked at her wrist.

"Well, nothing permanent." Lisa said and Jimbo nodded.

"If you... if you still want to see the house, I will gladly show you around." Jimbo said and after a moment of thought, Lisa smiled softly.

"Sure why not." Lisa said and Jimbo smiled and sighed in relief.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.

Chapter 11,

"And finally the kitchen." Jimbo said as he entered the room and Lisa gave a small yawn.

"Your house is bigger then I thought, Jimbo." Lisa said and Jimbo stared at her.

"Hey, uh. How did you know that my name was actually James?" Jimbo asked and Lisa almost told him the truth.

"Oh, well, you saw me in Skinner's office and he kinda- oh hey, what's out there?" Lisa asked, walking over to the door.

"Just the back yard." Jimbo said and Lisa turned on the light and saw a built-in pool.

"You have a pool?" She asked in confusion. She recalled how the kids flocked to her house when she got an above ground pool for the summer.

"Right, that. Mom uses it a lot for exercise and to meet new clients. So I feel a bit odd using it." Jimbo said as he walked over to her. Lisa glanced at him when she felt his heat on her arm. He wasn't even touching her, only standing near her. And it really was a chilly night, but she hadn't noticed until now, with Jimbo here. She shivered slightly.

"Why don't you sit down on the couch and I'll bring you a blanket." Jimbo suggested and Lisa wasn't sure she should reject or accept his offer.

"I... you don't have... ok." Lisa said and Jimbo smiled as he watched her walk away. After a moment, Jimbo wrapped a blanket around Lisa's shoulders as he sat down.

"Thank you." Lisa said and Jimbo smiled at her.

"You almost look surprised." Jimbo said and Lisa blinked.

"I'm not." She instantly said and Jimbo rolled his eyes.

"Yes you are." Jimbo said.

"I am not." Lisa said defensively.

"Then I don't believe you." Jimbo said and Lisa paused. Her whole life people looked to her to see if things are correct, and she could rat people out. Normally they just took her word as seriously as the law.

"Ok, I maybe a bit confused, but not surprised." Lisa said, meeting him half way.

"Yeah, I may not be the greatest person in the world, but I'm not a bad guy at heart." Jimbo said and Lisa tightened her grip on the blanket.

"I'm glad that you're not a bad guy at heart. But I can't help but wonder if you should think about the walls you put up around your heart." Lisa said and Jimbo paused.

"I think most people have walls. Some are thick, some are thin, and some people have full mazes around their hearts." Jimbo said and Lisa sighed.

"It makes you wonder why people hide their true natures." Lisa said.

"I think most people have an idea of how they should act. Now, just because you act a certain way, it doesn't mean that's who you are." Jimbo said.

"I agree. People feel like they need to act 'normal', but normal means different things to different people." Lisa said.

"People pretend to act normal because they themselves feel odd." Jimbo added.

"And then one day you wake up and realize that you aren't unique, but you're actually..." Lisa paused, unsure of the next word to use.

"Average..." Jimbo finished her sentence sadly.

"Even predictable." Jimbo continued and Lisa stared at him.

"You know, I always liked the idea of my soulmate being able to read me. Say I had a bad day and when I walked in he would look at me and instantly knew that I wanted, or needed, chocolate cake, ice cream, or what my favorite dessert is at the time." Lisa said and Jimbo smiled.

"Sometimes I lie to my friends, so they know that I'm ok. Part of me wants a girl that I can't lie to even though that would probably drive me crazy." Jimbo said with loving eyes that made Lisa blushed.

"Oh, I almost forgot... I'll be right back." Jimbo suddenly said and Lisa paused because she felt as if she spaced out and missed something. Lisa leaned her head back and stared up at the smooth-ish ceiling. She couldn't help but feel as if she were in some sort of winter land. She had the 'snow', a blanket, a friend of sorts. The only thing she really needed was something warm to drink, such as tea or cider or...

What's that smell?

She thought curiously.

"I made you some hot chocolate, Marie. I added a little creamer to, uh... make it creamy. But if you don't like it, I'll make you another cup." Jimbo said offering her a cup. Lisa couldn't help but smile at this display.

Maybe James has always been a foodie.

Lisa thought as she accepted the cup and let it's heat warm her hands.

"Thank you." Lisa said sweetly and Jimbo smiled back.

"You will be more thankful after you try it." Jimbo said and Lisa's smile tilted.

"Well, yes, but also... just, thank you." Lisa said and Jimbo rose an eyebrow at her.

"For what?" He asked and Lisa shrugged.

"The drink, the blanket, for giving me an actual tour without any odd jokes or comments and allowing me to come to your house tonight so that I could have a place to stay." She said and Jimbo shifted.

"Ah, heck, you shouldn't thank me for that. If you're gonna thank anyone it should be Sarah." Jimbo said and Lisa nodded.

"Earlier Dolph said that you and I started off on the wrong foot. Do you think he's right?" Lisa asked and Jimbo shrugged.

"I don't know, probably. I don't meet new people often." Jimbo said and Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Shocker." Lisa said and Jimbo stared at her.

"And that's the thing. You are new, but you seem to know everything about this town. It's different for an outsider." Jimbo said and Lisa blushed.

"I'm good with research." Lisa said and Jimbo studied her face.

"I think it's more than that." Jimbo said and Lisa started to panic when she realized that the truth was probably the best coarse of action.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Lisa asked playfully and Jimbo paused.

"I supposed." He said and Lisa leaned forward and gently whispered in his ear.

“I know the history of this town, because I’m from the future.” Lisa whispered.

"Funny." He simply said and Lisa leaned back.

"I thought it would sound that way." She said before taking a sip of her delicious hot chocolate.


End file.
